<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ashes to Ashes by GaHoolianGirl, iavenjqasdf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439584">Ashes to Ashes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl'>GaHoolianGirl</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf'>iavenjqasdf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Gen, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An old dragon's last words</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ashes to Ashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Suu - Today at 1:58 AM<br/>i cant believe THIS is how were gonna return to our collabing days</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ban Ban..." even over a millennia later, that was the only name Tiki could think to call the man lying before her. She had matured, grown into her power as Naga's daughter, become a beacon to humanity, but she would always look up to her beloved Ban Ban.</p><p>"Do not cry, Tiki," he assured, raising a wizened hand up to reach out to her, but he could not find the strength to lift it more than a few inches in the air. She caught onto it instead, gripping his fingers delicately, like they might shatter in her grasp, "I have lived a long life, and am ready to finally depart onto my next one."</p><p>Tiki's eyes could not keep from watering, so instead she turned her head to avoid having the last expression he saw on her be tearful, "I know that. I know I should not be sad, I have grown accustomed to loss. I have watched my human friends come and go with the ages, but a part of me always believed... that you would always be with me..."</p><p>Though she could not see it at that moment, he smiled, broader and more joyful than one might expect from a dying man, "I always will be, my dear. Please, look at me. I want to see your face."</p><p>Granting his request, she did her best to smile, "I love you, Ban Ban."</p><p>"And I, you."</p><p>There was a moment of silence, and she feared he was gone, but he spoke yet one last time.</p><p>“My child… grant me one final request,” he crealed.</p><p>“Anything, Ban Ban,” Tiki whispered, tears once more welling up in her eyes.</p><p>“…bring me the juice button.”</p><p>Tiki skittered off, returning a moment later with the enchanted button. Bantu met her gaze, a silent expression of strength and love as his goodbye to her, before placing his withered finger on the button and pressing it down with a soft click.</p><p>Instantaneously, every single molecule of liquid within Bantu’s body was compressed and transported into a clear glass that had appeared on the bedside. Every drop of plasma, blood, and what-have-you were blended into a dark, dull-colored juice, his eyeballs shriveling to a raisin-like size and bones disintegrating into dust held together only by the leathery sandpaper that was once his epidermis.</p><p>At last, Bantu had been Juiced.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and now you know how they make Combat Manuals</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>